The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks! A Novelization
by KaguTheGreat
Summary: When the aspiring engineer Link goes to Hyrule Castle to get his engineering certificate, he never expected Princess Zelda to ask him for help! Join Link as he quests to save Zelda (well, her body) and by extension, Hyrule! First story! So don't be mean. Spoilers for Spirit Tracks (duh #1). This is a novelization (duh #2). A little LinkXZelda, b/c they're cute. Rated T to be safe.
1. Nico's Blasterpiece

**Author's note: Yeah, I think I fixed the format this time! Ok, so this is my first story. I'll update Wednesdays at different times. But definitely on Wednesdays. So, 1 chapter per week, that sorta thing. Spirit Tracks is actually my favorite Zelda game (tho I haven't played them all...). That's mainly why I'm writing this. The two DS Zelda's deserve more praise (I'm not including 3DS in that statement, only DS). So yeah. R+R please! And here's chapter 1. Oh, and PS, I can't figure out how to do line breaks. I'm writing on my IPad's pages then copy-pasting, so if anyone knows how to line break, please tell me. Thanks!**

"This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first settlers of this land. In the beginning, the people followed the spirits of good,and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits of good had no choice but to face him in battle. The war that ensued seemed to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could not destroy him. Their powers were greatly depleted. With their remaining power,they buried the Demon King's spirit in the ground. They built shackles to imprison him, and a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day. With their powers drained, the spirits of good returned to the heavens. Suddenly bereft of both demon and spirit, this land was entrusted to us."

"Well? Do I know how to tell a story or what? I call it 'Spirits and Demons... At War!" Old Man Niko opened his eyes, only to gaze at his audience lying on the floor along with his illustrations. "Hey, I only preform this once a year, yah know! It's a blasted masterpiece! It's a... a... a blasterpiece!"

Link jolted awake as Niko rambled on about his so-called 'blasterpiece'. How long had that been? 30 minutes? Link checked the clock on the wall, and saw that it had been only 5 minutes since he sat down to listen to Niko's story.

"Huh. Link, did you fall asleep during my magnum opus?" Niko rolled his eyes. "You gotta be more responsible, kiddo. Lots of people would love to be in your position. You get to see my fabulous work for free! And I'm not getting any younger here. This small story might end up being the only proof that I even walked this planet!"

"Niko, I've heard your story every year now since I was three."

"Well that's no excuse! Can't you pay any attention? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Link had returned to the ground, and was snoring contently.

"Link, what have I said about listening to your elders?"

Link groggily turned to see Alfonzo strolling towards him. Alfonso easily hefted Link up into the air and started shaking him around in circles.

"Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up, WAKE UP!"

By now, Link was really dizzy.

"Today is a very important day, ya know! It's your audience with the princess. Remember?"

Link had been too dizzy to hear anything for about a minute. "Uhhhhhh... Sorry, sir, but what did you just say?"

"LINK!" Alfonzo dropped Link with a thud. "You FORGOT!?"

"Yeah, you really need to pay more attention, Link," Niko chimed in.

"Today's the day you get your Engineering Certificate," Alfonzo continued. "The ceremony is at the Castle. Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda herself is going to do the honors! Do you remember now!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Master Alfonzo! And you too, Niko. I was just tired. And dizzy. Also, I didn't hear anything of what either of you said until that last sentence." After seeing Alfonzo's face, Link added, "I-I totally remember that today's my graduation, though! And I'm ready, I just have to say goodbye to everyone!"

"Heh Heh Heh, good Link! I'm going to the station. Meet me there. Make it quick! See ya later, Niko." Alfonzo strolled out, leaving Link to nurse his headache.

"Hey, Link? You remember how to move, right?"

"Umm... No offense Niko, but since when have I forgotten how to move?"

"Just remember, you walk with the stylus, and tap someone to talk to them. Now off to the Castle with you; you'll make Aboda proud, I'm sure of it! Now scoot!"

Link, though he had no clue what Niko was talking about, grabbed his hat from the floor and left the hut he had lived in his entire life.


	2. Leaving Aboda

**Ok, so here's chapter 2! Umm... Nothing to note, I think... So this is also mostly supposed to be tutorial in-game, I tried to make it interesting. And I figured out line breaks!**

* * *

Link stepped out of his house, and started walking over to his neighbor Delilah's house. Outside the house was her daughter Ayala, trying to pick up some rocks.

"Link, there's rocks in front of my house!" Ayala said. "Can you clear them for me?"

"Of course!" Link replied.

"Just remember, Link, to pick up rocks or any other object, tap them! To throw, tap where you want the rock to go!"

"What is up with everyone today?" Link mumbled while throwing all the rocks away from the house. "They keep talking about tapping stuff. How would that ever help me walk, talk, and do everyday tasks?"

"Thanks Link! As payment, you can have those rupees that fell out of the rocks! Good luck with your Engineering Certificate!" She picked them up and handed them to Link.

"Aww, thanks Ayala - wait. The rupees fell out of the rocks?" Link decided not to question life for the time being and headed inside to say goodbye to Delilah.

Delilah saw Link and stopped cooking to give him a bear hug. "Link! Good luck with the trial! You must be so excited! It's your big day! You'll be the best Engineer ever! When you get back, we'll celebrate in style! Now go make us proud!" Link gasped for air before quickly exiting the house.

The last person in town was Ayala's older brother, Issac. He was a very ambitious kid, though his dream changed every day. He was sitting near a tree.

"Hey Link, can you show me your rolling abilities? Remember, to somersault, tap the screen twice to roll. Roll over into that tree!"

Link decided to ignore that Issac insisted, like everyone else in the village, that 'tapping the screen controls life', and rolled into the tree. A beehive fell out and hit him on the head. About a million bees flew out of the hive and attacked him. "AAAHHHH!" Link screamed as he ran to Alfonzo's house, only to find that it was locked. Link ran back to Delilah's and hid there for a minute before running back to Issac and glaring at him.

"Link, you're such a klutz! The beehive was in plain sight!"

Link kept glaring.

"Oh, don't get bent out of shape Link. You can have this wood heart that fell out of the grass! Buy me candy in Castle Town, ok?"

"Ummm... Issac, this is a chestnut."

"Oh trust me, it isn't. I tried to eat it, but it tasted horrible! I heard that there were other treasures like it too. I bet you can find all of them! Good luck at the Castle!" He gave the ches- wood heart to Link.

Link slowly walked to the train station as he put the wood heart into his pouch. Apparently the pouch had belonged to one of his ancestors a long time ago, and could hold anything, no matter the size. When Link asked Niko how it worked, all he got was a vague, "Magic, my dear boy. Magic." It was really handy, so Link didn't question it.

As Link walked up to the train station, Alfonzo wheeled the train out. It was a beautiful old train, with a wooden engine and small passenger car. Link didn't get how the train didn't catch fire, but Alfonzo just said that the coal was in a metal holder. Link then asked how the metal didn't melt. Alfonzo said to stop asking questions. Link did.

"Link, you're late!"

"Alfonzo, it's been 10 minutes. And you never said what time you wanted me here."

"Link, do you understand how important this day is? To become an Engineer, you have to have an audience with the Princess. And if she gives her permission, you can finally operate a train alone. Now come on, it's your big day! Let's hop on the train!"

"Yeah!" Link exclaimed as he hopped onto the train with Alfonzo. As the train started rumbling forward, Link looked back towards his village and muttered, "I'll make you proud, Aboda. And you too, Alfonzo."

* * *

**So there ya go! Next chapter we actually go somewhere! Amazing! Please R+R!**


	3. The Second Final Test

**A/N: I'm outside uploading this, because it's perfect outside right now. Anyways, chapter 3! The first chapter where I made up most of the dialogue! For better or worse. So... I realized that I forgot disclaimers the last 2 chapters. Hehehe... Oops. So ****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda series in any way shape or form!**** Let's hope that works. Also, I got my first review! Virtual hug for you!**

**blee7442: Well I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Ok Link, this is your final test. You have to make it to Castle Town in 300 minutes, or 5 hours! You got this, Link!"

"Alfonzo, I had my final last week. I brought lots of bee larvae to Whittleton. And I, and I quote, '...passed with flying colors'. "

"Umm... Well this is your second final test! Also, don't crash into the other trains! And remember, to drive the train, you use the gearbox. The four settings are fast, normal, stop, and reverse!"

"Alfonzo, I've been doing this for four years, I don't need you to remind me every ti-"

"MOINK!"

"SPOINK!" Link quickly jumped up and pulled the whistle. The cute white pig trotted off the tracks and continued grazing.

Alfonzo gave Link a confused look. "Isn't Spoink a Pokemon?"

"Umm... Maybe? Does it really matter?"

Alfonzo shrugged. Link gazed out at the ocean. It was beautiful, as the sun was setting and casting a pink glow on the ocean. All the light reflected up back into the sky.

"Ok, Link, here's the first turn. Remember, to turn, you can change the direction of the tracks. Just decide left or right!"

"Alfonzo, I KNOW!" Link gazed forward and turned right to avoid the train. The train passed by Whittleton. Whittleton was a logging town. They mass produced wood, paper, and any other wood related product. 'You could always trust Whittleton Woods' was their catchphrase, and it was true. Link upped the speed to high, then had to stop to avoid a crash. Then he was stuck behind a really slow train for the last leg of the journey. "What are these trains even doing, driving in circles like this?"

"I may or may not have hired them to test you." Link's cry of rage was interrupted by Alfonzo. "But look at the Tower of Spirits! And the Castle! It's a perfect view!" The Tower of Spirits was divided into 5 sections, one for each realm. But at the moment, Link was far more interested in Castle Town. The entire town was made of marble, and the castle made Link feel like an ant. "Remember to use the gearbox to stop!"

Link didn't bother yelling at Alfonzo as he stopped the train at the station, parking it perfectly.

"Great, Link! You passed with flying colors!"

"With you reminding me of everything, how could I have failed? Also, why do I feel that this entire test had some ulterior motive we are unaware of?"

"I may or may not have planned that. Now let's go see Princess Zelda!"

Link facedpalmed before jumping off the train and walking into Castle Town.


	4. Castle Town: Fun?

**A/N: Castle town. This chapter is Castle town... And Castle town is not your normal town. In any way, shape or form. Anyways reveiw:**

**pokemonfan67: Then I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

"Alfonzo... I just want to say thanks. For all the training, drills, and fun we had over the past 4 years while I was your apprentice. You were the best teacher I could have had."

"It's not over until the Princess recognizes you Link. You're still my apprentice. But... thanks."

Link smiled. "It's nothing. I owe you way more than a thanks." Link strolled towards the castle.

"Link! Hehehe... We're an hour early. Wander around town for a bit, ok?"

"Alfonzo, you were yelling at me for being late!" Link sighed as he started to wander the town. The first person he met started quizzing him on everything he knew. Link just left. As Link wandered, he noticed not only treasure chests, but cuckoos on top of the houses. After the strange events in Aboda, Link decided not to question it. The first house Link entered was also the last; the resident got really mad and kicked him out. He made sure any other houses he entered were shops.

After finally finding a shop, Link entered, hoping to buy some candy for Issac with the ten rupees Ayala found in the rocks. He was kicked out after the shopkeeper said, "This isn't a place for kids, kid. Now run home to mommy!"

"What is up with these people?" Link asked himself as he rubbed his head. Link tried to climb up to the top of the wall surrounding the town, but it was blocked with large rocks. "And this town is weird too." Link decided.

Link finally found an actual shop and stepped inside.

"Why, hellooooooooooooooo! Welcome to my store! D'you want any of my fabulous items?"

Link gazed at the items. "Ok, let's see... Wait. 80 rupees for a shield! And 100 for postcards! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SOCIETY!"

"Inflation."

"Ah, I give up!" Link left the shop, and walked towards the entrance to the castle. He was met with the strangest sight he had seen yet.

A man in a red bodysuit and a large red top hat walked up, moving his arms like a train. "Hey hey howdy mister!"

"Who are you?" Link asked wide-eyed.

"Oh I'm just the postman! Call me Postman; all my friends do! You're Link, right?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Never mind that; I have a letter for you! I'll read it out lou- wait, that's not what we do anymore! YOU get to read the letter! Here you go!" Link grabbed the letter."Well my work here is done! See you around!" The postman train-walked away.

Link opened the letter. It read, 'Dear Link, Our new postal system has started running today. If you're reading this letter, it means my new postman is doing his job right. He's as hardworking and efficient as they come! So be nice to him, won't you? We'll be in touch again if anything comes up. - The Postmaster.'

"Umm... Couldn't the postman have just told me this? What was the point of this letter?"

"Why hellooooo there!" the postbox said. "You want to mail anything?"

Link screamed , then ran back to Alfonzo.

"Just in time, Link. It's time! Why are you screaming?" Link hid trembling behind the train. "Oh come on, man up! You are going to be an engineer! And it's been an hour, so you need to head to the castle. Good luck!"

Link realized that it had been an hour, even if it was a quick one. It was time. Link headed out to the Castle, with Alfonzo staying behind.


	5. The Ceremony

**A/N: Wow, it's late. That's because... Vacation! Anyways... New chapter. Yay. And story progression this time! Yay! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Zelda,**

**Reveiw:**

**Sharon Rossi: Hai. And bias? Naaaaaaah.**

* * *

Link walked up to the front of Hyrule Castle. Two guards stood in front of the door.

"What is it kid?" The guard said. "We're busy protecting the castle."

"Actually, it's my Graduation Ceremony today, so I need to get in."

"Ah, I'd forgotten. Sorry kiddo, good luck!"

After Link walked in, the second guard said, "Small for an Engineer, ain't he?"

"Yup. Times are a-changing, aren't they."

* * *

The Castle was huge. Link wanted to explore, but kept walking forward. It was his day, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his certificate and becoming a real Engineer!

"Hello, Mr. Guard. I'm here for my Engineering Graduation Ceremony. Can I please get path through?"

"Only invited guests allowed in the throne room. So GET LOST!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have been invited."

"GET LOST!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me sir!" A really small redhead with two green top hats and a green suit walked in. Link immediately realized that this was Chancellor Cole, Princess Zelda's advisor. "What's all this commotion?"

"This boy says he has an audience with the Princess!"

"Is that so, boy?"

"Yes, it is. I have my Engineer Graduation Ceremony today, so I need to get in."

"You are so young. What a waste. With the Spirit Tracks vanishing, we don't need these rituals, but the Princess insists. Hmph. Well come on then, let's go."

"Thank you sir." Link said as he followed the Chancellor up to the thrown room.

The thrown room was amazing. A stained glass picture of the founder of Hyrule, Tetra, decorated the window, while weavings of the Spirits of Good and the Demon King decorated the walls. Link knelt on the floor while the Princess walked out.

Princess Zelda was beautiful. That was the only way to describe her. Her blond hair trailed halfway down her back, and was held back by a golden diadem. Her necklace was made of beautiful pink jewels, and her dress had a pattern of the Triforce of Legend on the skirt. Link felt himself blushing, but couldn't stop. The Chancellor said something, but Link didn't hear, he was starstruck.

Zelda gave Chancellor Cole a look, then said to Link, "Ignore him. It's just you and I, relax. You must be the new engineer. Is that right?

"Yes Ma-am."

"Good. What's your name?"

"L-Link, Ma-am."

"Link is a wonderful name! And call me Zelda, please. Well Link, by the power vested in me, I hereby proclaim you..."

"We're wasting time, Your Highness! Finish this foolish ceremony already!"

"Cole, be quiet." Zelda sighed. An old man brought forward a certificate. "Thank you, Teacher." She grabbed it. "I hereby recognize our newest royal engineer Link! Work hard, for we all rely on you, Link."

Link did a victory pose with his new certificate. It broke the mood a little bit, but it was worth it. Zelda giggled.

Link turned to face Zelda, who was coming towards him. She was an inch shorter than him. It was a little awkward. She must have been his age, or even younger.

Zelda whispered, "There is a letter on the back of the Certificate. Read it after the ceremony, and beware of the Chancellor!" Zelda then walked away.

The Chancellor turned to Link, and said,"The ceremony is over. Move along now. Go polish your train or something. Not that it matters; it will be useless before long..." Cole grinned evilly before leaving. Without a glance back, Link ran back to the train.

* * *

Once Alfonzo saw Link, he said,"Hey Link, how did it go? Are you an official engi-"

"I have a letter from the Princess."

Alfonzo was stunned for a moment, then exclaimed, "Well, read it!"

In a hushed whisper, Link read, "I have a great favor I must ask of you in person. Follow the secret path to the top of the castle. Alfonzo will know where it is. Please come to my quarters as soon as you can, and don't let anyone see you. - Zelda"


	6. Princess Zelda's Request

**A/N: So, just got back from the movie ****_Guardians of the Galax_****_y_****. ****And I liked it. Good balance of action and comedy. Great movie. ...Oh yeah, Zelda! So, more story progress today. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

"Link, you have to go meet Zelda NOW!"

"I know Alfonzo! But what does she mean by secrete path?"

Alfonzo sighed. "It's about time I showed you something. As an engineer, you'll need to know this." Link watched as Alfonzo stepped up onto the train, grabbed the rail map, and pulled it off its mount on the wall. "This is your map. It changes depending on where you are. You can write on it and everything."

"It was removable this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we normally don't need to remove it, it's only a emergency precaution. I didn't see the need to tell you."

"That is a really bad excuse."

"Does it matter? Anyways, here. It shows the secrete passage already. Now go see the Princess!"

Link nodded and ran all the way to the room his ceremony was in. Glancing at his new map, Link saw that he had to go one room back, then head left. He ran into another Guard, but snuck by him and headed up the stairs. This was where Zelda's secrete path was. He followed the arrow Alfonzo had drawn to a small ledge, which luckily was wide enough for Link to walk along. There was another door here, below Link. He jumped down, rolling at the end so he didn't sprain his ankle. Through the door was a part of the castle Link didn't even know existed. Luckily, it was only a short walk to the new staircase.

The staircase lead to Zelda's room. Link could tell it was Zelda's room because she herself was standing there, playing a pan flute. And she played it really, really well. The last time Link tried to play a pan flute, he caused some bees to attack the town. Niko took the flute away soon after.

"I'm so glad you made it, Link!" Zelda said cheerfully. "Did any guards see you on the way here?"

"Ummm... I tried to sneak past all of them. Someone might have seen... I'm not really sure..." Link could feel himself blushing.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter that much. Cole probably has amped up the security now anyways..." She sighed, then put down the flute. "Anyways, I'm hoping you can help me. I have to ask a favor of you. As you probably know, the Tower of Spirits protects our land."

"Don't worry, I know." Link responded. "I live next to the Official Storyteller of Hyrule."

"Oh, that's really cool!" Zelda laughed. "So I can skip all the background info? Good, all that stuff is really boring. So, let's get strait to the point. The Spirit Tracks are vanishing." Link gasped dramatically. Zelda winked. "I know. Something must have happened at the tower for this to be occurring. I need to go investigate. There apparently is a sage at the tower, and I need to ask her a question. Or him, I'm not sure."

"Couldn't you just go there with Cole and the Royal Train?"

"Well, that's the problem. Chancellor Cole forbids me from leaving the Castle due to 'safety'. He just doesn't want me going to the tower."

"Yeah, that guy's really creepy. The top hat along with that evil grin... Why did you hire him?"

"My dad did."

"Ahh..." Link realized that that made sense. Zelda was way too smart to hire someone as creepy as Cole. Link turned even more red, but didn't realize it.

"Anyways, that's why I need you. I have no clue why Cole is keeping me here, or what he is hiding', or if and when something horrible will happen... But I know you agree with me and will help me." Zelda turned and stared into Link's eyes. "Can you drive- well more like train- me to the Tower of Spirits?"

Link stared at Zelda's eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes... A perfect sky blue. Sky blue had always been his favorite color, even over leaf green...

"Link, you ok?"

"Whatwherewhywhenhowwho- of course I'll help! Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you so much Link!" Zelda hugged Link. And Link, without any thought, hugged her back.


	7. Let Us Make Our Daring Escape!

**A/N: ...I forgot to update yesterday. Shoot. -_- ...Well, better late than never!**

**And here's something I need to talk about now. High school starts next Wensday for me and it's my first year, so I'm probably going to be pressed for time. I'm still going to write, but just FYI. I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**** Have fun with chapter seven!**

* * *

Zelda suddenly remembered what was happening, and quickly stepped back from Link. "Well then... hehehe... hehe... You'll need this in order to help me sneak by the guards!" She quickly threw a green bundle at Link.

Link was still in a daze from the hug, so it just hit his face and flopped to the ground. Link muttered "... Ow."

"Oh, sorry Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Well, these are recruit uniforms. If you wear one, the guards will think you are one of them, and can help me get out!"

Link once again felt the need to do a pose with the new outfit. "So... I need to put this on?"

"Yup!" Zelda grinned.

"Where?" This brought Zelda to a standstill. She hadn't thought of that.

"Umm... You could use my bathroom?"

"That'll work..." Link responded. He awkwardly wandered into the bathroom.

Zelda mentally slapped herself. He needed to change! How could she have forgotten that? That was the entire reason she had a room! Zelda stopped short, realizing that this was the first time she had ever felt this stupid.

Link returned from the bathroom with the uniform on. Zelda looked at him and gasped. He looked just like the Hero of Winds from all the legends!

"What, does this make me look fat?" Link said dubiously, glancing down at the green tunic and adjusting the belt and hat. Zelda laughed. Nah, it must be a coincidence. The Hero of Winds' wouldn't be this hilarious.

"No, not all! Come on, let's go! Remember, just pretend to be a new recruit, and to move me, just tap the icon at my feet and dra-"

"NO! 'Tapping the screen' does not control life! I'll just gesture at you to move, ok?" Link immediately realized how rude he was, and gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Zelda giggled. "Aww... It's ok."

Both Zelda and Link proceeded down the stairs and to the second floor. The first set of guards were walking in circles. Link gestured for Zelda to hide in a small alley while he talked to the first guard. Then Link ran around and talked to the other guard so Zelda could make it out to the secret passage she had shown Link. Link soon followed.

"Wow, great job Link! Where do we go next?"

"We jump of the ledge!"

Zelda walked up to the ledge, the looked back at Link. "Can you catch me?"

"Sure." Link jumped down, then turned. "I'm read- augh!" Zelda had already jumped. She landed gently on top of Link. Meanwhile, Link had gotten squished.

"Thanks Link! Now let's go!" Zelda remained oblivious to Link's condition in her eagerness to leave the castle. Link didn't care. He thought it was kinda cute.

The next guard wouldn't move, so Link had to talk to him so Zelda could sneak by. The next guard was more of the same, but the last was unique. He was very vigilant, so Link had to throw a rock into a wall to get him to move. But that was it, and they were out of the castle.


	8. The Tower Of Spi-

**A/N: AAAAH HIGH SCHOOL! ...Yup, school has started again. *tear*. But here's chapter 8! The story is going (FINALLY)!**

**...And I'm gonna start replying to reviews if the reviewer has an account.**

* * *

Alfonzo was so shocked when Link came back with the Princess, he almost fell over. "Hello, Your Highness! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Alfonzo! How are you doing?"

Link started. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yup." Zelda stated. "Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since you left the Castle Guard. I miss hearing your orders in the courtyard."

"Princess, you're being too kind. I'm sure hearing me yell was far from pleasant."

"Wait. Alfonzo, you were in the Castle Guard? And the leader of it? What haven't you told me about your past?"

"I haven't told you anything about my past. Now Princess, why are you here without a proper escort? Link, are you responsible for this?" Alfonzo started to stare into Link's soul, only to be stopped by Zelda.

"Alonzo, I asked Link for his assistance. And I need your help too. I would feel much safer with you both. Can you help Link bring me to the Tower of Spirits? I need to check on something there. I'll tell you more when we're aboard."

"But it's not safe, my lady!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"That's why I need you! You were once the greatest swordsman in the whole kingdom." Zelda commented.

"WHAT!?" Link said in shock.

"Link, be quiet. Princess, that was a long time ago. Now I'm just a train engineer."

"With a backround YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT!" Link exclaimed, outraged.

"Link! Fine, Princess, I'll come."

"Oh, thank you, Alfonzo! Ok guys, ALL ABOOOOOARD!"

"...That's my line..." Alfonzo said before hopping on the train behind Link and Zelda.

* * *

The train was on its way. Zelda sat on the ledge behind Link and Alfonzo, who were tag-driving the train. However, the Spirit Tracks in front of the train vanished.

"Link, STOP THE TRAIN!" Alfonzo yelled. Link jammed on the emergency brakes, but the train skidded off the tracks and almost fell sideways. Link was thrown off when the train righted itself. Alfonzo had grabbed Zelda when the tracks had disappeared. They jumped of the train, and Zelda gazed back towards Hyrule Castle.

"Princess, look!" Alfonzo pulled both Link and Zelda's attention to the Tower of Spirits and the large black-purple cloud appearing over it. Tendrils of the cloud spiraled down towards the tower, rapping around it all the way to the bottom. Lightning spiraled though the clouds, up and down the tower. Suddenly, the tower broke apart! All three of the companions gasped as the separate sections of the tower separated and started floating above the grounded portion of the tower, the only one left untouched. They all were connected by the lightning in the clouds.

"What's... happening?" Link could only shrug in response to Zelda's question. Alfonzo looked like he was about to answer, but a large of emanating from the cloud distracted him. The pure black fog advanced towards them, and a huge black train with a face appeared out of it! It's eyebrows were made out of a blue flame, and the sharp face laughed maniacally. All three companions took a couple steps back as the train flew overhead and almost hit their heads.

"Well that wasn't expected." Zelda stated shakily. Link couldn't help but snort at Zelda's remark.

"Out for a leisurely stroll, Your Highness? Tsk tsk tsk, you know that's not allowed."

"Allowed by who?You, Chancellor Cole?" Zelda replied as Chancelor Cole appeared out of the smoke from the train. He suddenly made some more black smoke appear. Link braced for some evil magic, but it didn't do anything except blow his hats off... revealing two horns! It also changed his skin tone a bit, but no one noticed that.

"HA! I knew there was no way you could have those two hats on at the same time without one falling off! Physics wouldn't allow it!" Link shouted. It was Zelda's turn to snort.

Cole gave them both a look. "Who else do you think is in charge here, Princess?" A larger man with a black ponytail and a huge mechanical claw arm walked up behind him as he continued. "Ah, pretending to be human is tiring work. Who knew Chancellor was just another name for a royal babysitter!"

"That's what that word means..." Alfonzo muttered.

Cole ignored him. "I had meant to keep up the ties a bit longer, but you pushed me to this, Princess. Bringing the boy and Engineer didn't help either."

"I'm an engineer too!" Link said smugly.

"What are you TALKING about?" Zelda questioned.

Cole sighed. "As I was saying, I meant to wait a bit longer. But now the tracks are disappearing, and the time is finally at hand. All we need now... Is YOU, Princess!" Cole cackled evilly.

Zelda gasped, but Alfonzo jumped in front of her. "I have no clue who these two are, Princess, but with your permission, I'd be happy to teach them some manners." Alfonzo pulled out his sword. Link decided that now was a bad time to ask where he got that from.

"How gallant! How brave!" Cole mocked. "How incredibly foolhardy!"

Alfonzo unsheathed his sword. "My family has served the royal family for generations! Enough of you!"

Cole replied, "Melodrama bores me. Byrne, dispose of him."

For the first time, this Byrne spoke. "This man speaks the truth. He is no amateur. But he is only human." The two approached each other, one with a sword and one with a giant claw hand. To Link, it seemed a little one-sided. Alfonzo attacked first, swinging his two-handed sword at Byrne, only to be blocked by the arm and was held in a clinch.

"I told you, I will defend the Princess at any cost!"

"And I told you. You're only human." Byrne broke the clinch and punched Alfonzo's parry. Link watched as Alfonzo was thrown into the train and collapsed. Cole cackled and applauded the spectacle, but Byrne remarked, "It was hardly a fair fight." Byrne then advanced towards Zelda.

Link jumped in front of her. "You'll have to get through me too." Byrne just slapped him aside. Link flew about 15 feet and landed flat on his face.

Meanwhile, while Zelda backed away from Byrne, Cole zapped her with purple lightning. She screamed then collapsed. A bright light emitted from her body, and a blue ball floated back towards the Castle. Link passed out watching the two take Zelda away.


	9. Why Can't You See Me!

**A/N: Aaaand Wednesday. Actually, high school isn't that bad. Fun even. I have good friends and good teachers. And only 3 classes a day. :). But I was lazy last week, so I have two chapters to write. Including a boss! **

**...enough about school. ZEDLA! And plot! :) So enjoy! ...The line break button dissaperated. *cries***

**AND I DONT OWN ZELDA!**

Link woke up in a comfortable bed. Remembering last night, he sat up really quickly.

"Welcome back boy." It was the man Zelda had referred to as Teacher.

"Excuse me sir, but how did we get here..."

The old man chuckled. "Call me Teacher."

"Is that your name?"

"Yup. Lenny T. Eacher. So people call me Teacher. Anyways, there was quite the hubbub outside, and I went out to investigate. People kept saying that the Spirit Tracks were missing. It was very ominous, if I say so myself. Then some guards came back carrying you and Alfonzo."

Alfonzo! Link turn to see him sleeping on a bed.

"Yup, he's still asleep. He should be fine. Anyways, both of you were out cold, so I brought you two up here, and waited until you woke up. Now tell me, what happened?"

Link didn't know what to say. Zelda had really trusted Teacher, but should he tell him? It would only worry him. He was Zelda's guardian, and did deserve to know. So Link decided to tell him exactly what happened. In his own words, of course, but as well as he could remember.

"So, what you're saying is... The chancellor is a... demon-monster thingymabob? And he kidnapped Princess Zelda? Hmmm..." Teacher paused to mull the info over. "My goodness, what a story! You're just pulling my leg, aren't ya boy?"

Link gravely shook his head. "No sir- I mean Teacher, this is all true."

"So it's true, you say... Hmmm..." Teacher paused a moment.

Link watched him, sure he would dismiss the story. Instead, he jumped backwards as Teacher exploded in worry.

"WHAAAAAAT?! So... The Princess has been kidnapped! This is terrible! I must inform the Princess at once!"

Link started to nod his agreement, then did a double take. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Teacher realized what he said, then murmured, "Ah, that's right. She's not here. Well, I'm at a loss as to what to do. What to do, what to do... I need to find the Princess, but where to look..."

Link glanced apologetically at the worried man, then turned to check on Alfonzo.

Alfonzo murmured, "My head... Did they hurt you, Link? And what happened to the Princess? Is she ok? As long as I'm laid up, you're responsible for her safety! Ok..." Alfonzo collapsed again, and Link allowed him to rest. After assuring Teacher that he would look for Zelda, he hurried out.

He was in a wing of the castle he had never seen before. He glanced at his map. It had a large crack through the middle, but still worked well enough. Link tried to draw on it, but the line ended up really twisty. The touch screen didn't work. Link sighed, and figured that as long as it worked as a map, he was good. Looking at it, he saw that he was on the left wing of the castle, and that it was easy to get out. He would start outside the castle, then walk to the Tower of Spirits. It was a long walk, but he could make it. He hurried to the main hall, but when he got there, stopped in surprise.

A floating blue ball, one that looked exactly like the one that went towards the Castle before, was slowly floating down the hall. Then it stopped, and with a pop, turned into Zelda! Except she was a spirit! Link gaped as Zelda said to the Guard in front of the stairs to the Ceremony Hall, "Hello? HELLO? Guards, help me, please! ... Can anyone of you see me? Or hear me? I need your help!" She paused, then floated up to the guard's ear. "CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE ME!" At this point she seemed to give up, then floated up the stairs.

Link ditched his plan and ran past the guard and up the stairs. Zelda was there, talking to another guard. Or at least trying to. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" She screamed. "Why in Hyrule can't anyone HEAR ME?! Or at least SEE ME?! What happened to me..." She then floated through a door. Link gazed after her for a while, the heard a scream of surprise when Zelda realized what she just did.

Link decided to ask the guard to open the gate. The Guard was busy talking to himself about specters, so Link just pushed the door open and walked in. He ended up right outside Zelda's room. Which was sad, Link noted, because he could have just done this instead of having to take that secrete passage Zelda told him about. But he figured that it was for secrecy, as there were plenty of guards on the way up. So Link dismissed it and climbed up to Zelda's chamber.

Zelda was inside. She turned, and seeing Link, said, "...Can you... see me, Link?"

Link kinda nodded. He was way to busy admiring how the glowing made the Princess look absolutely gorgeous.

She sighed in relief, then looked away. "I must apologize to Alfonzo for what happened. And to you too. I never knew the chancellor was capable of such evil. All these years, and I never noticed what he really was. I was a fool."

Link immediately objected. "No, we all should have noticed. It wasn't only you. I should have been a better protector. I could've helped Alfonzo..."

"I think we were beat from the start. And now the Tower of Spirits is breaking apart... You saw that too, Link?" Link nodded. "Good, at least I'm not crazy. It must have something to do with the dark forces. After all, they made the Spirit Tracks disappear. This must be the handiwork of Cole and his cronies. But what could their goal be?" By now, Zelda was talking to herself. "He said something about the Spirit Tracks vanishing. What did he mean by that? And why would they take my body away with them? What will they do with it?"

Link kinda zoned out at that point. Zelda might have said more, but Link was way busier watching her float way up in the air. She hadn't noticed it yet. She was cute when she was thinking. He must have gasped, because Zelda noticed her position.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It seems I'm much... lighter without my body..." Link giggled, then stopped when Zelda glared at him, then floated back down. "Listen, Link.. Let's try again to go to the Tower of Spirits. Now more than ever, we must find the tower's sage!"

"That was... some pretty weird wording."

"Wow, that was. Anyways, I need to show you something Link." Zelda floated over to the pan flute she was playing when Link first was in her room. "This is the Spirit Flute. It's a prized heirloom of my family. It's been handed down for generations upon generations. It originally belonged to one of my ancestors, the one who founded this kingdom. It is my greatest treasure..."

The flute had six separate sized tubes, colored green, grey, blue, orange, yellow, and purple. They made a deeper sound the bigger they were, with green being the longest. It was connected by a brown crown-like thing, and had tassels on each side.

Zelda turned to Link. "I can't can't carry it in this state, you see. I am a spirit after all. But... I'm certain it's meant to protect me."

Link had no clue how the flute was supposed to protect Zelda when she was effectively a ghost. Zelda answered his question before he asked it.

"I can hardly ask for you to do more for me, but...will you take it? And will you come to the tower with me? You're the only person I can turn to now... You're also the only person that can see and hear me... So-" Zelda didn't even have to finish the question, Link had already nodded and run up to her. He grabbed the Spirit Flute and did a victory pose with it. It broke the mood again, but it made Zelda laugh.

"Now Link, the Spirit Tracks are gone, and we don't have a train."

"Yeah, and my map is broken. It only shows Hyrule Castle now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, therefor, we need to find a different way to the Tower of Spirits." The pair stopped to think, then Zelda exclaimed, "Oh, there's a secrete passage from the castle to the tower! Though it hasn't been used... There is a door at the back of the castle. It might be there. Let's check it out!"

Zelda spun and transformed into her blue ball form. "Oh, and thank you so much, Link... Now shall we go?"


	10. We're Going On An Adventure!

**A/N: Yaaay Zelda. Umm... So. Nothing else really. Hope you like! The line break button is still lost. Or I'm just an idiot. Probably the latter**

Link exited out of Zelda's chambers. The door to the ceremony room was still unlocked, so Link went back down there, then to the main hall. Looking at his cracked map, he saw the door Zelda mentioned at the back of the castle. It was only accessible by stairs, so Link made his way to the same staircase that lead to Zelda's secrete passage to her room.

Up on the second floor, Link headed over to the center door, then the upper left wing of the Castle. Heading left, he spotted a chest. It had twenty rupees in it. Link did another pose. Zelda snickered. After passing by some very fancy pillars (Zelda mentioned that they were built by one of her ancestors as they passed by), he came to another staircase. This lead downstairs.

There was a guard at the door. Link paused, then muttered, "This hasn't been used in decades. Why is there a guard?"

Zelda shrugged. "Cole, I guess."

Link went up to the guard and asked, "Excuse me, can I get by? I'm looking for the Princess."

The guard responded, "Why, of course- wait. You need a sword, this is a dangerous passageway! Go get one"

Zelda added, "He's right, Link. You need a sword; it's too dangerous without one. The guard captain could give you one. Go ask him!"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Umm... I dunno, I just remembered."

Link face palmed, then backtracked all the way to the 1st floor, then headed to the training room. The guard captain was standing there. Link greeted him, then asked him for a sword.

The captain responded, "You want a sword so you can leave through the back of the castle?" Link nodded. "Running around without a sword? Something's fishy. You really a new recruit?" Link stared into his eyes. "Ah, your eyes tell it all! Alright, hear ya go!" The captain handed Link a sword. Link did a pose. This one was really dramatic, and Zelda collapsed with laughter.

"You know how to use a sword?" Link shook his head. "Well, you need to learn! These fellows will help you." He gestured to the men around him. "Don't hold back! Ok, the first thing you need to do is- STOP POINTING THE SWORD AT YOUR EYE!" Link quickly swiped the sword down towards the floor. "Ok. Now, you a righty or a lefty?"

"Lefty."

"Ok. Now, grasp the sword in your left hand. Right leg forward... DON'T HOLD THE POINTY PART OF THE SWORD!" Link grabbed the handle. "Ok. Gotta calm down. Now the first swing is a side swipe. Just whip your hand across your body." Link tried some swings on the practice men. "Good! Now try a jump attack. Grab the sword with both hands, then jump and swing down." Link preformed it perfectly. "Ok, jab! Thrust your left hand forward!" Link, once again, did it flawlessly. "Now, spin attack! Hold the sword out, then spin in a complete circle- HOLD ON TO THE SWORD, YOU IDIOT!" the captain yelled, dodging the sword as it flew across the room. Link ran over, grabbed the sword, then did the spin attack perfectly.

"That's all the exercises. For such an idiot, you are a natural... You can have the sword. For keeps! Good luck!" Link gestured to Zelda to follow him. Zelda wiped her eyes, then followed Link all the way back to the door.

Upon seeing the sword, the guard said, "You got a sword? Ok, you can go, but be careful!" The guard moved out of the way.

After stepping outside, Zelda squealed. "WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

"Definitely! Link responded.


	11. Agents of Shield, UNITE!

**A/N: I spelled shield wrong every time I wrote it in this chapter. AND I JUST DID IT AGAIN DANG IT. Sometimes autocorrect rocks. Anyways, a reference I made because I could. And I did really like the movie though I'm not super big into superheroes (oh that's a pun I'm a genius).**

**...I've had a long day. You can tell. Anyways, two things. 1) DISCLAIMER. I still don't ownZelda. Don't worry, I'm working on it. 2) This is up to you reviewers because I have reviewers now (yay!): Do you want me to respond to your reviews in the next chapter OR PM you with the response? Because I'm fine with both. And since I'm on an IPad, I can't shift-enter, though I'm sure that would work. Seriously, the line break button WAS there, and now it's not. And I know that I'm not crazy because I've been using the IPad for 10 chapters so far and have used the line break button. **

**...I'm rambling. Queue Zelda!**

Just as Link started to step through the door, Zelda gasped and exclaimed, "SHIELD!"

"Zelda, I'm not a big Marvel fan..."

"No, idiot! I mean that you should buy a shield. There is one for sale in the shop. It could be really helpful."

"Oh..." Link agreed, then went back to the shop.

"Why, helloooooooooooooo there!" The shopkeeper greeted Link. "Do you want any of my fabulous items?"

"Actually, I'd like the shield, please."

"That's faaaaaaantastic! 80 rupees."

"Crap. I only have 45..." Link whispered to Zelda.

"Give me 10 seconds..." Zelda responded before flying away. She came back exactly 10 seconds later with 35 rupees. "Here. Think of it as a thank you."

"Cool!" Link handed the rupees to the shopkeeper, who gave Link the shield. Link posed again, causing Zelda to smile.

"Thank you veeeeeeery much!" The shopkeeper said as Link left. "Come again!"

After walking back to the door, Link and Zelda stepped out to the back of the castle. Right outside the door was a small mushroom thing with the face of a bulldog. It kinda looked like a goomba, Link noted.

"That looks like a spinut of the yellow variety. They will charge into you, so just slash 'em!" Zelda said as Link jumped and stabbed the spinut.

"How do you know that?"

"I read a lot of books. So I picked up a lot. I can speak 3 languages."

Link nodded in acknowledgement, but was quickly distracted by a guard being attacked by three of the spinuts. Link quickly jump attacked one of them, then slashed at the other two until they evaporated in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, hey there." The guard said. "It's dangerous out here by yourself with the monsters."

"Don't worry, I've got a sword and a shield."

"You've got a shield? Me too! AGENTS OF SHIELD, UNITE!" Link gave him an odd look. "Anyways, the path was blocked by some rockfalls. Good luck fellow agent!"

Link hurried away from the guard. He ran into a few more spinuts, but they were no trouble. He made it easily to the top of the hill and started looking for the location of the rockfall.

"Link. It's right here." Zelda pointed to a spot on the wall where a bunch of rocks were piled.

"Oh. How do we open it?"

"EXPLOSIONS!', Zelda picked up a random flower and threw it at the wall. Once it hit the wall, it exploded. Link gave her a questioning look, and Zelda said, "Bomb flowers. Contains a lot of gunpowder."

"No, not that, everyone knows about bomb flowers. Duh. I was wondering how you picked it up." Zelda thought for a second, then touched Link. Link then freaked out, and said, "I can't feel you!"

"Ok, so I can pick things up but people can't feel me. Or..." Zelda pushed her hand through Links shoulder. "... Yup! I can't touch living things too hard or I will go through them."

"Good to know." Link commented before continuing into the cave.


	12. Rats, It's a Rat!

**A/N: DANG ITS THURSDAY! I forgot yesterday... Sorry. And also, my only reviewer said that her or she doesn't care how I respond! So I'll do it here. In this chapter... Zelda has to be useful, so this is how I do it! I think it fits her. Still waiting for the Triforce to re-enter this timeline, Nintendo. **

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: ...If bomb flowers were a real thing, Earth would either be in a state of ruin or our architecture would be way better. And Zelda... She calmed down quickly, so it'll be okay...** **Hopefully (I actually haven't written that far, soooo... Idk).**

After entering the cave, Zelda looked around and said, "It's awfully dark here. And it's kind of damp too. Is this really the way to the tower?"

"No, Zelda. You found the wrong rockslide with a cave behind it. It was actually the other rockslide hiding a cave."

"I was just thinking out loud, no need to be rude. Come on now Link!" Zelda flew ahead, then quickly returned to Link. "I'm gonna just stay with you..."

Link smiled, then walked forward. Around the first curve was a bat, which Zelda claimed was a Keese. It only took one hit of the sword and didn't bother Link much. Immediately after, four red blobs of jelly, red chuchus apparently, appeared and charged Link. One spin attack destroyed them, and Zelda applauded. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Zelda pointed out a pressure plate. When stepped on, it opened up the way to a chest, but when Link stepped off, the passage closed again.

Suddenly, Zelda came up pushing a block. "Found our solution!" She pushed the block onto the pressure plate, allowing Link to go and open the chest.

"Since when have you been so good at puzzles?"

"The castle was really boring, ok? I had a lot of free time for puzzles, reading, and archery practice."

"You do archery?"

"Yup! I'm a pretty good shot, if I do say so myself."

Link nodded his agreement as he unlocked the door and went up the stairs. The next room had a sign. Link read it out loud.

"'The door won't open if you just hit the switches in a circle.' Well, dang it." Link continued, killing enemies on the way, and jumped over a small river to another sign.

"'The switch after the bottom switch is the left one.'"

"Yay, logic!" Zelda said.

The next signs read, "'Before you hit the bottom switch, hit the top one,'" and "'Hit the right switch before the top switch." Link then found a chest with 20 rupees and two bomb flowers, which he used to clear the way. Some rocks were blocking the path.

The next room had the switches, and Link stopped to think the puzzle through.

"Right top bottom left."

"What?"

"Right, top, bottom, left, is the solution. Trust me."

Link tried it, and the door opened. "Nice one, Zelda!"

"Thanks Link!"

Link hurried up the stairs. He didn't notice the keese until they hit his shield. Link hit them with his sword, then continued. All the sudden, Link heard a squeaking.

"Do you hear... squeaking, Link?" Zelda asked as she floated ahead.

"Yes, actually." Two rats popped out of a hole in the wall and started circling Zelda.

"AYIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh, they're horrible!"

Link watched dumbfounded for a monment before slashing the rats with his sword, killing them.

"O-oh, Th-thank you... Oh they were horrible and terrifying! I never want to see them again..."

Link was confused about how two small rats could scare Zelda half to death while large evil blobs of moving jelly didn't, but he just let it go and continued up the stairs and out of the cave.

The Tower of Spirits was right before Zelda and Link. The two looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the tower.


	13. 12 Chapters in 13 Pages

**A/N: ... I don't have anything to say today. I'm just tired. And I need to motivate and write. This next chapter's mostly dialog, Soooo... Have fun! ALSO NEW CHARACTER WOO. And I still don't own Zelda.**

**XionTheBlackRose: Spirit Tracks is my favorite Zelda game! Because it's WAY more puzzle based. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Melkor-sOnlyLieutenant: I'm glad you liked it! I had to let Zelda do something other than talk because this game makes her USEFUL. So she's the puzzle girl, and Link handles all the fighting. I guess you could also call her a strategist... But one that's learning.**

**...And since I can't find the line breaks, I'm now using stars.**

**UPDATE: I fixed some spelling/grammar mistakes.**

Link and Zelda ran strait into the main room in the Tower of Spirits. It was plain except for the large stone train statue in the middle of the room.

"What is this train?" Zelda asked.

"That, my dear, is the spirit's train. They entrusted us with its keeping." The speaker was and older lady with very light purple hair piled high on her head in a sort of spike. She was riding in a small car with no steering wheel and only two tires.

"Umm... Excuse me, but who exactly are 'they' and 'us'? And how did you know that in the first place?" Link asked.

"WAIT." Zelda said. "You...you can hear me?"

"Hehe, yup, I can hear you alright." The mysterious old women answered.

"Are you... The sage of the tower?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it exactly that way." The old women rolled closer, allowing the duo to see her purple robe and Hyrule's emblem on the front of her buggy. "But I do watch over the Tower of Spirits. My name is Anjean."

"Hi Anjean." Link said.

"Well I am glad to see you!" Zelda exclaimed. "There's something we have to talk to you about, and it has a really long explanation."

Zelda and Link started explaining the situation to Anjean. Zelda started. "Ok, so the Spirit Tracks were disappearing, so I decided to come here to talk to you, but Chancellor Cole wouldn't let me leave the castle."

"A bit later, I was coming to get my Engineering Certificate."

"I saw this as a chance to get out of the castle-"

"Cole was horribly rude and creepy-"

"So I gave Link a letter telling him to talk to me."

"After realizing that the map on the train was removable (seriously, why Alfonzo didn't tell me that I will never know-"

"He came to my room-"

"It was a long climb-"

"And luckily he already knew all the background info."

"Oh yeah, Zelda had a pan flute, I have it now."

"So I told him that the Spirit Tracks were disappearing and asked him to train me to the Tower of Spirits."

"I said yes, obviously, and Alfonzo came with us-"

"But the Spirit Tracks disappeared beneath us-"

"I fell out-"

"And the Cole appeared. And he had horns!"

"Also the ToS- can I call it that? Yes? Good- was struck by lightning, and there was a flying train-"

"Alfonzo was punched by Byrne-"

"You were too Link-"

"DON'T remind me. Then Zelda was zapped-"

"And my spirit separated from my body-"

"Teacher found me and Alfonzo-"

"And at the castle, Link could see and hear me and followed me to my room-"

"And that's when she gave me the spirit flute, aka the pan flute-"

"And there was a secret passage-"

"I got a sword and sheild-"

"And I figured out that I can touch items but not people-"

"And we ran into lots of obstacles-"

"Rats, chuchus, keese, and spinuts-"

"And logic-"

"I hate rats."

"I hate logic."

"And then we came here!" The two finished at the same time.

"Well, that's a long story." Anjean said. "And that is quite a frightening pallor you're sporting. One might call it... rather hideous, in fact."

"HIDEOUS! How dare you!"

"I see that feistiness runs in the family, my dear. But there's no need to get your feathers all ruffled."

"Oh..." Zelda asked, "Did you know someone in my family?"

"Feisty AND bright, just like she was!" Anjean said. "The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?"

"Actually, I found an apple floating on the ocean the other day-"

"Link, my dear, not now." Anjean said. "Yes, I knew one of your ancestors. I met her when she had just arrived here. She and I were friends for a very long time." Anjean chuckled.

Zelda sat dumbfounded. "My family first arrived here about a century ago. Were you already here in the tower, Anjean?"

"That's a story for another time, my dear. Right now, we must discuss a matter much more grave."


	14. A Matter MUCH More Grave

**A/N: And I'm behind in writing by three chapters because high school...and I'm lazy. So... Smash came out. I'm going to wait for the WiiU version though... I don't use my 3DS much anymore... Which is sad. About this chapter: I thought the previous chapter was too long, so I made this more serious section it's own. Link is still his quirky self though...and GOSH can Zelda be violent.**

**TreeLover1234: Grammer. It can be stupid. Along with spell correct. And I'm glad you like Link and Zelda's conversations, I wanted to stress that in this novelization.**

**Melkor-sOnlyLieutenant: Link is... Quirky. Honestly, that trait shows through in most, if not all, of his incarnations. Some are a bit more optimistic or depress, but they're all just as quirky.**

**grovyleTheGreat: You reviewed ALL 13 chapters. Wow. And... No, I doesn't notice that Anjean sounds like an engine. Thanks for pointing it out!**

"Tell me, do you know the story of this tower?" Anjean asked.

"Yes! Please, no history lessons." Link exclaimed.

"Of course. Zelda, summarize?"

"Ok!" Zelda said. "Spirits of Good and Demon King had a war, Spirits locked him away, energy that flows between the tower and four temples imprison him- oh! Anjean, the Spirit Tracks!"

"Correct my dear. The Spirit Tracks carry that energy. If the tracks are lost, the tower's energy will fade, and so will the demon king's prison. And that's just what the evil ones are after! They aim to resurrect Malladus, the demon king. Right now, my strength maintains his shackles-"

"Cause you're really strong right?" Link asked.

"Of course, sweets, but it's only a matter of time until they're broken. Of course, in order to resurrect Malladus, they need one other key ingredient..." Anjean points at Zelda. "A vessel from the royal line of ancient Hyrule, with sacred power coursing through its veins. Yes, Malladus requires YOU, Zelda, in order to return. But...only your shell, my dear. It would be the only vessel suitable for him to inhabit."

Zelda stared at Anjean for a good five seconds, before screaming and flying up to the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Demon King is going to run around in MY body? BLECH! That's too discussing for words!" She stopped, then flew back to Anjean. " We HAVE to stop them. We can't let the Demon King return."

"My thoughts exactly, my dear." Anjean responded, Link cheering in the background. "At the top of this tower is your body. The Demon King's spirit is also there. To prevent him from possessing your body, you must fortify his prison. To do this, restore the energy between the temples and this tower. In other words..."

"Restore the tracks between here and the temples!" Link said.

"Good, someone understands." Anjean commented.

"But HOW!?" Zelda cried. "How do we restore the Spirit Tracks?"

Anjean responded rather calmly, considering Zelda's face was practically in her own. "The answer to that lies in the floors of this tower. Four stone rail maps are enshrined there. You must retrieve them. As you know, this tower connects our kingdom. Right now, the tower is filled with an evil energy. If you can get far enough to retrieve a rail map, a portion of the tracks will be restored. Start your search by climbing the stairs."

"Of course! Thank you Anjean!" Zelda said.

Link stood a bit of a ways away from the two, so it was a total surprise when Zelda zoomed up into his face.

"You have a very important task ahead of you. You will go and restore the tracks. I will stay here with Anjean. That is how it is always done. From what I understand, it's a family tradition. No need to be scared. Just buckle up and get moving." Link had fallen down at this point.

Anjean decided to but in. "Sorry to interrupt such an, em, enthusiastic pep talk, but asending this castle alone would be impossible. There are traps set up to snag trespassers... Not to mention the teeny weeny monster infestation... "

Zelda glanced back at Anjean. "... Well, sorry for asking, but can you guide Link upstairs?"

Link decided to point out the obvious. "Ummm... She's holding the tower together. She can't just leave."

"Thank you, Link." Anjean said. "Now, what if-"

"What about Alfonzo?" Zelda said. "Nope, he's hurt. Teacher's too old, the captain of the Gaurd might work... But there's no time..."

"What if you went with Link, my dear?"

This stunned both Link and Zelda. Zelda was a Princess, she couldn't just come with him. Zelda then voiced Link's next thought.

"I can't really help him in this state..."

"Well, this kingdom is your responsibility. And you can pick stuff up. You can't forget either of those facts. You'll find a way to help somehow."

Zelda thought for a moment. "...Ok, I'll do it. Let's get going, Link..."

Link sighed in relief that Zelda wasn't going to attack him and that she was coming with him. In fact, he felt a little glad...


	15. The Plan

**A/N: Aaaannnnd I'm two days late. I'm sorry! Wensday was busy, and Thursday I forgot, and now it's Friday and I'm ****_still _****behind. *sighs* I'm here now... At least... **

**Pokemonfan67: one thing I've always loved in this game is the animations. It's so good for a DS game!**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: And now they have a WiiU with a touchscreen. And amazing graphics. And so much opportunity. Like, you could control Link on the TV, and Zelda on the game pad. And they could each have items, like Zelda would have the boomerang and use it with the touch screen, while Link has a bow and aims using gyro controls! It could be so good!**

**grovyleTheGreat: So many puns! I didn't even realize... This makes me wonder what Gage's pun is...**

Link and Zelda started climbing the stairs. The stairs led to a large spiral staircase up to the next floor. It was cut off after that, and it seemed like it would connect the the next tower. Link climbed the stairs and went in the door. He started down the hallway and saw a giant pair of doors.

"Look at these giant doors, Link!" Zelda said, staring in awe. They were twice the size of Link. "They look really heavy. I don't think you could open them alone."

"Even with you helping, I don't think we would be strong enough." Link said.

"Yeah, it looks heavy..."

Suddenly, a small purple ball descended from the ceiling and exploded into suit of armor with a huge sword and shield! Link and Zelda screamed.

""Oh my gosh what is that thing?!" Zelda squealed. "I've never seen or read about a monster that ferocious as that thing! Link, what's the plan?"

"Umm... Plan. Yup, plan. RUN FOR IT!" The two turned tail and fled, the large suit of armor chasing them. The two ran out onto a gear looking thing, which brought them down to Anjean.

"What's the matter? You look as pale as a ghost. Though given the company you've been keeping, that's no surprise." Zelda glared at her. Anjean chuckled.

"Anjean, there was a BIG monster with a BIG sword and a BIG shield up there!" Link said, his color returning. "How do we defeat it? I'm good with a sword, sure, but-"

"You held the pointy side instead of the handle."

"Not now, Zelda. But I'm not good enough to defeat something that big."

Anjean chuckled. "Sounds like a phantom, dears. They're guardians of the ToS. Though they look quite sinister, they won't harm anyone with a good heart."

Zelda gave her a queer look, then said, "It chased us out..."

"And I'm definitely not evil. Well, I hope I'm not evil, anyways." Link said.

"Well, there is one possible explanation..."Anjean said thoughtfully. "With the Spirit Tracks gone, perhaps an evil spirit possessed the Phantoms... And yes, I'm abbreviating Spirit Tracks too. We need to say them too much."

"Well then, that'll be hard to beat, won't it?" Zelda asked.

"Hitting the Phantom in the back with your sword, Link, should stop it for a while... But first, you'll need to gather three Tears of Light. ...You can call them ToL. That'll power up your sword. Then you'll be able to face the Phantom!"

"Collect ToL then hit the Phantom in the back... Got it! Let's do this, Link!" Zelda ran ahead.

Link gulped. "That's sound tricky... But thanks Anjean!" Link hurried after Zelda. They used the gear as an elevator to the door, then went back in.

"Ok, Link, the Phantom is still here. Just sneak around it. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right?"

"...No. But I'll do it anyways." Link waited for the Phantom to walk by, then followed him to a small passage. The Phantom went strait, but Link went right and found the first tear. The area it was in gave Link a weird peaceful feeling.

It seemed that Zelda noticed it too, for she said, "There's something strangely calm about this area here. Do you feel it too?" Link nodded. "Ok..."

"PRINCESS ZELDA... CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ANJEAN!" Zelda shrieked in surprise and tumbled backwards. "LISTEN! I HOPE THIS TELEPATHY WORKS! THE AREA YOU ARE IN IS PROTECTED BY SPIRITS! THE PHANTOM CAN NOT FOLLOW YOU IN THERE! THAT IS ALL DEAR, BYE!"

Zelda shook her head slowly. "Ok, so these areas are safe zones... I have a headache."

To the right of Link was spikes, and to the left was a void, so Link kept sneaking around behind the Phantom. He turned left at the next intersection and found the second tear.

"Only one more!" Zelda cheered with. Link nodding enthusiastically. To his right was the void and when he went left, he found more spikes. Therefor Link followed the Phantom again until he found another intersection. But the Tear of Light was across a pit.

"Ummm..." Link was dumbfounded. That was beyond his jumping range for sure.

Zelda flew over to grab it, but couldn't. "Weird..." She though for a moment, the flew to Link's right. She found nothing. She flew over the spikes to Link's left, then paused and went back. There was a switch in the spikes! Zelda hit it and the bridge expanded over the pit. Link crossed and grabbed the last ToL, making his sword glow fabulously. He hurried to the intersection to wait for the Phantom. Zelda joined him.

As the Phantom passed, Link jumped out and hit it in the back. It froze. Link and Zelda cheered, with Zelda flying in the air. Suddenly, the Phantom turned around again, cornering Link! Link gasped and tried to back away but tripping and falling.

"LOOK OUT, LINK!" Zelda screamed. The Phantom raised its sword to hit Link, and Zelda flew at it in desperation. Link closed his eyes, but Zelda, as she reached for the Phantom, saw a light start emitting from the back of the Phantom and her hand...

Link opened his eyes. The Phantom had frozen in a swinging pose. Two glowing pink orbs appeared where its eyes would be, and it slowly stood up strait. This confused Link, so he asked "Zelda?"

"Yes?" Link gasped. The Phantom had responded to him! It slowly stood up and looked at itself. "Wha-at happened?"

"I dunno, but I need to find Zelda, Mr. or Mrs. Suddenly-Not-Hostile-And-Now-Friendly-Phantom. Do you know where she is?"

"Don't look so mortified, Link! It's me! Zelda!"

"Really, Mr/Mrs. Phantom, great joke, but I need to find Zelda now."

"Ah, baka! I think... Well, more of I _theorize_ that I possessed the possessed Phantom. So it's me."

"Baka?"

"Stupid. Japanese. When the Phantom cornered you I leaped at it without thinking. And now, considering I have a body, I think I'm inside it!"

Link stood up relieved. "Good. So... Maybe you can help me and be really strong now and beat stuff up with your sword?"

"Yeah! Though it is really stuffy in here... But on the bright side, I can walk over spikes too!"

"How do you know that?"

"Good question!"

"Sweet! Try telling Anjean!"

"Oh yeah, telepathy!" Zelda concentrated, then shouted, "ANJEAN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THEN I CAN USE TELEPATHY TOO! I CAN ALSO POSSESS POSSESSED PHANTOMS! BYE!"

Link laughed then said, "Payback, huh?"

"Yup. Payback." Zelda grined, then stuck her sword it the air. "Come on Link, let's get moving!,"

After scouting the floor for treasure (there was none ~_~,) the two pushed open the stone door and continued up the stairs.


End file.
